An image sensing device is a sensor that captures images using photosensitive properties of semiconductors. Image sensing devices are often classified into charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. CMOS image sensors are fabricated based on CMOS integrated circuit fabrication process. This feature of CMOS image sensors makes it possible to integrate both analog and digital control circuits in a single integrated circuit (IC), making CMOS image sensors the most widely used type of image sensor.